


Reanimator-- an audio drama

by Sionnan



Series: Reanimators-- an audio drama [1]
Category: Herbert West - Reanimator - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Britta West, Danielle Cain, Embedded Video, Gen, Genderbend Characters, Max Halsey, readaptation of the original story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sionnan/pseuds/Sionnan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reanimator-- an audio drama.</p><p>Danielle Cain is a third year medical student at Miskatonic University in Arkham. The series is a compilation of her audio journals chronicling her life as a student on the cusp of becoming a doctor. Her life is thrown into flux as her new roommate, Britta West comes along, and brings with her  the eerie and unknowable researches into reanimation of the dead.</p><p>Retelling of the original Hebert West-- Reanimator story by HP Lovecraft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reanimator-- an audio drama

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 1: the unedited mistapes of Danielle Cain. Musings on her engagement to the son of the Dean of the medical school at Misk U, her job, her courses, and her new roommate, Britta West.
> 
> Comments, critique, questions welcome.


End file.
